This invention relates to new and useful improvements in weatherproofing devices for cameras.
While it is known to provide a relatively heavy-duty and expensive waterproof enclosures for cameras such as those used by divers and the like, nevertheless these are not practical for use under normal conditions as they are extremely heavy, and extremely expensive.